


Jack Daniels & Orange Juice.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 2, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's Mom returns, he needs something to take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Daniels & Orange Juice.

Ian was working in the Kash and Grab but Mickey was late. Usually he's  only like 20 minutes late but an hour and a half was just taking the piss. Ian was so bored he fell asleep behind the counter. He was woken up by his phone ringing. It was Mickey.

"Mick where are you."

"I'm-I'm in our abandoned place."

"Mick are you drunk?-"

"Shhh why are you shouting? That's not very nice Gallagher."

"Mick what happened? Are you okay? It like half 11 in the morning...?"

"Well firecrotch, you know Mama walked out on Mandy and I 10 years ago, well today, when I got up, she decided to make me fucking breakfast."

"Wait she's back? Mandy said she died?"

"S-she's dead to us, hey you get off in half an hour right? Meet me and bring some jacks will ya babe?"

"Babe?"

"Gotta problem with that babe?"

Ian laughed at his drunken boyfriend.

"No I don't, see ya soon."

Ian began to worry about the state his boyfriend was in. He never spoke about his mother and now after this whole time she was back as if nothing had happened. Ian remembered the times he discovered Monica was back and how much it hurt him, this must have been a hell of allot worse.

As Ian approached the abandoned building, he heard singing, it was kinda good singing and then he realised it was Mickey. Mickey only sings when he is incredibly drunk. Ian ran into the building to find his boyfriend on the floor with an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. Jack Daniels is the temporary cure for depression in the south side. Ian approached his boyfriend and sat down next to him and spoke.

"Hey, how ya holding up?"

"Fucking brilliant, did ya bring ma drink?"

"Yeah but I'm not letting ya drink it straight. I got some orange juice to dilute it."

"Orange juice and jacks, are you high or some shit, if you are, I want what your on."Ian laughed as his thug of a boyfriend was drunkly slurring his words, it was actually quite cute.

"I thought that at first when frank told me about it but it's actually quite nice."

"Okay okay okay, I'll do you a deal. If I like it, I'll give you a hummer if not, you give me one."

"Deal"

Ian mixed the drinks and gave Mickey a bottle while he drank one him self. As Mickey was drinking his drink, he snuggled into Ian's side and rested his head on Ian's chest. Ian then put his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and held him tighter.

"Yay I like it, but can I give you a hummer in the morning?"  Ian kissed the top of the older boy's head.

"Of corse."

Both boys fell asleep in the comfort of each other.

***

Ian woke up 5 hours later to the sound of crying. Mickey was crying.

"Hey hey... it's okay, everything will be fine."

"No it's not. She's back. She was a selfish cunt who tricked me into thinking she loved me and cared about me. I was 8. Who abandons a 7 and 8 year old, leaving them to fend for themselves against Terry. It's just wrong!" Ian hugged him tighter as he was sobbing. They stayed like that for hours not talking, just sitting there, drinking their drink drink and Ian consoling him.

When is was 9 in the evening, Ian decided they needed a change of scenery.

"Hey Mick, urm shall we head back to mine, I'll make us something to eat and we can go to sleep?" Mickey nodded. Ian got up then helped his boyfriend up. Mickey couldn't stand up straight so Ian put his back pack on and slung Mickey over his shoulder. The abandoned building was only  3 blocks away from the Gallagher house so it wasn't too far away. Fiona was out, Debbie and Carl were out on a sleepover leaving Lip, Mandy and Liam at home.

***

On the journey to the Gallagher house, Mickey was very chatty. 

"Hey Ian?"

"Yeah"

"Just think about it, I'm like Jack Daniels..."

"What?" 

"Hear me out okay... well for starters, I have dark hair, I'm kinda bitter but for some reason you can't get enough of me..."

"Okay Mick..."

"And you like orange juice."

"That's a bit weird" Mickey started laughing.

"You're ginger, ginger is orange and orange is sweet just like you" Mickey then slapped Ian's ass. And Mickey continued.

"And together, were fuckin' awesome babe " Ian didn't respond because even know Mickey was really drunk, he could see the logic in what he was saying. When they got home, Ian took Mickey to bed. When they were tucked into Ian's bed, Mickey clung to his boyfriend. 

"I love orange juice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment, kutos and whatever, feedback will be much appreciated :-)


End file.
